The present disclosure relates to context-driven teleconference session management, and more specifically, to dynamic and context-driven teleconference session management.
In business and engineering environments, real-time group meetings with local and remote attendees can enhance collaboration. Conference calls are one common form of collaboration that allows multiple parties to actively communicate in real-time. Conference sessions, whether audio or audio-video, can provide a platform to share ideas, thoughts, and opinions in a dynamic, interactive manner. Conference calls can allow participants to express emotions or feelings directly and transparently. Stated another way, real-time interaction can capture nuances of our verbal communication or the voice modulations in beneficial ways that other non-verbal forms of electronic communication cannot. Whether it is a corporate level conference call or an informal conference call with family or friends, the participants get an opportunity to directly collaborate with everyone involved.
Arranging conference calls can be challenging, especially when there are multiple attendees. Busy schedules and time conflicts can make finding a common time extremely challenging when there are multiple stakeholders that need to coordinate schedules. In some situations, finding a time to conduct a conference call may be as challenging as solving the subject issue to which the meeting is directed.
When the conference call is in progress, all attendees may have an opportunity to discuss each of their personal topics or discussion points. But as the conference call is about to end, attendees generally start dropping the call. If a participant realizes at the very moment of dropping off of the call that they failed to discuss an urgent topic, concern, or question that has not been addressed, the participant may have lost the chance to bring that up and it would now be either deferred to the next conference, which may be difficult or impossible to schedule because of the attendee's busy schedules.